In a hospital or a caring facility, a patient, a care receiver, or the like (hereinafter collectively abbreviated as a “care receiver”) is sometimes transferred from a bed to a wheelchair, or a care receiver is sometimes transferred from a wheelchair to a bed. Support for such transfer is generally performed by hands of a human such a nurse or a caregiver (hereinafter collectively abbreviated as a “caregiver”), but is a physical burden on the caregiver, and causes lumbago.
In order to reduce the physical burden on the caregiver in the support for such transfer, a separable bed that can be utilized as a wheelchair by separating a part of the separable bed is proposed (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
FIG. 6A and FIG. 6B each show a conventional separable bed 21. As shown in FIG. 6A, the separable bed 21 in a separated state is composed of a wheelchair portion 22 and a bed portion 23. As shown in FIG. 6B, in the separable bed 21 in a combined state, a bed bottom on which a care receiver lies is formed by integrating the wheelchair portion 22 and the bed portion 23. The separable bed 21 in the combined state can be utilized as a general electric bed.
By the separable bed 21 having such a configuration, a caregiver can easily perform transfer between the bed and the wheelchair alone.